


Promises

by starlightened



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I wanted to write porn and ended up with more plot that I bargained for, Making Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: One year.That’s how long it had been since your entire life came to a screeching halt. A year since the love of your life was taken from you, a year since your entire world was torn apart.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for KH! I usually write FFXV stuff, but this was a nice break from the norm. Enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr: nifwrites.tumblr.com

One year.

That’s how long it had been since your entire life came to a screeching halt. A year since the love of your life was taken from you, a year since your entire world was torn apart. 

You could recall the acrid stench of darkness that had flooded Hollow Bastion the day the Heartless came. You spun the ruby engagement ring that remained on your left hand at the memory, your heart leaping in your throat.

The cries of the people as the shadowy creatures claimed one heart after another. The fear you’d felt when you’d been cornered by a giant monster, looming over you, ready to claim you as its next victim, was still fresh in your memory.

As was the scream that tore through your throat as the man you loved, your husband-to-be, sacrificed himself to save you.

He’d fought and done his best, but it wasn’t enough. He told you to run, to keep on running, and he would find you. The sound of your shoes slapping against the pavement filled your ears. He told you not to look back, but it was a promise you couldn’t keep. When you turned, he was on the ground, silent, unmoving.

He promised everything would be alright. He promised he would see you again.

But as you placed a rose atop the tombstone with his name etched into the marble, you couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down your cheek. It was a marker of every promise unfulfilled, a life cut short and a heart left broken.

“Lea,” you whispered into the wind. “I miss you.”

You hastily wiped the tear away, and turned to go home. From the cover of a nearby tree, a hooded figure sighed.

“I miss you too.”

__________

It was unseasonably cold that night. Autumn in Hollow Bastion wasn’t known to be warm, but there was a frigidness in the air that you couldn’t quite dispel from your bones. As you prepared for bed, you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching you. Just as a precaution, you shut all the windows in your house, and locked the balcony doors in your upstairs bedroom. 

The photo that you and Lea took together when you’d gotten engaged was still at your bedside. You placed a kiss to your fingers and traced his image before rolling over and closing your eyes.

You didn't know what time it was when you suddenly felt freezing. Your eyes cracked open and you saw that your balcony door was ajar, the curtains billowing in the wind. You’d been positive that you locked it before retiring for the evening, but you swallowed down that fear and slid out of bed.

You were only wearing a pair of panties and an old oversized shirt of Lea’s, and a chill rolled down your spine as your feet touched the hardwood floor. As you quietly closed and locked the balcony door, an action you were sure you’d repeated earlier, you heard the floorboards creak on the other side of the room.

You whipped around and pressed your back against the door, the knob digging into your spine. A cloaked figure stood by your bed, tall and lithe, unmoving, except for the flex of hands. If you’d been in a less panicked state, you would have noted that his gesture seemed almost…nervous.

There was a scream that wanted to come out, but you were paralyzed in fear. How had this person gotten into your house? What was he going to do to you? You hated how your voice shook as you weakly begged, “Please don’t hurt me.”

The man took a step forward. You cowered back.

He raised his hand, and you squeezed your eyes shut. _This is how it ends._

You waited for pain. For something. But instead, you heard the rustling of fabric, and then a voice that you never thought you would hear again.

“Babe, when have I ever hurt you?”

When you opened your eyes, they were blurry with tears. Your breath started to hitch in your throat and you dug the heels of your palms against your eyelids. The shock of red that flashed in your obscured vision wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard you tried.

“No,” you whimpered into the darkness, squeezing your eyes shut. “No, this is a dream, you’re not here, you can’t be here, you can’t—”

You stopped dead in your tracks at the feeling of warm hands caressing your cheeks. You opened your eyes slowly, revealing the emerald green irises that only remained in your reverie. He smiled at you, the same lopsided one that always meant the best kind of trouble, and huffed out the tiniest laugh.

Your eyes searched his. You could feel the heat that radiated off of him, through the pair of leather gloves that he wore, through the movement of his thumb as he wiped away your tears.

You blinked until your vision cleared, reaching up, your hand trembling uncontrollably. Your fingertips traced his jawline, and he leaned into your touch. Your voice came out, barely above a whisper. 

“I’m dreaming…”

You could feel the warmth of his breath as he leaned in, could feel the brush of his lips against yours as he murmured, “You’re not.” He nuzzled his nose gently against your own. “This is real.”

Then he kissed you.

You felt the heat surge through your whole being, chasing away the chill that had settled deep in your heart. Your arms wound around his neck and you pulled him closer. His hands slid down to your lower back, and you sighed quietly against his lips at the familiar feeling of his embrace.

The kiss reluctantly ended, and you breathed out his name. “Lea…”

He tensed, his gaze dropping to the floor. “It’s Axel, now.”

You looked up at him, confused. Nothing about this made any sense. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

Axel opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it after a moment, seeming to battle with himself internally. Instead, he took your hand and placed it on his chest, over his left pectoral. You furrowed your brows at him, but then you gasped, your face blanching.

He didn’t have a heartbeat.

“Lea,” you whispered. “What happened to you?”

“It’s Axel,” he repeated patiently, a hint of sadness lacing his voice that he tried to cover up by playful adding, “Got it memorized?”

You bit your lip, looking away. “Axel, then.”

You heard him sigh through his nose before you felt him slide his hand against yours. “Come on, let’s sit down. I’ll explain everything.”

His hand dwarfed yours as he laced your fingers together, leading you over to the bed. He sat down and you took a seat beside him to his right, instinctively moving closer. It had just been so long—you needed to be close to him again.

After a beat of silence, you spoke. “I saw you die.”

“I know.”

“I mourned you for a year.”

A heavy sigh. “I know.”

You turned to face him, your grip on his hand tightening. “How are you here?”

Axel told you everything. About how he lost his heart, about waking up not knowing who he was, the pieces of his memory that came back in fragmented parts. He told you about Organization XIII, their goal to access Kingdom Hearts, and how he was trying every day to figure out a way to become whole again so that he could return home to you.

“I wanted to see you,” he said quietly, his head hung low. “But I couldn’t. Not with the Organization breathing down my neck. I had to make sure you were safe first and foremost, and they kept me busy enough that I couldn’t get a minute away without them monitoring my every move.”

Your silence didn’t bode well in Axel’s mind. He may not have had a heart, but he recognized the feeling bubbling up in his chest—panic. His hand still clung to yours, but you averted your gaze to stare at the shadows cast across the floor by the moonlight. 

You shifted slightly, the light bouncing off your ring and catching Axel’s eye. He turned your hand over, allowing it to lay flat against his palm.

“You’re still wearing it?” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

You let out a wet laugh, and he’d only noticed then that your tears had started up again. “Yeah,” you sniffled, hastily wiping your eyes with your free hand. “I don’t know why. I just…I never wanted to accept that you were gone, I guess.”

Axel moved to take off his gloves, sliding them off his hands and shoving them into the pockets of his coat. He cradled your hand in his again, and the feeling of his skin against yours again sent a jolt through your system.

“I’m here now,” he offered.

You bit your lip, which wavered slightly before you took in a shaky inhale. “But for how long?” You couldn’t help but shake your head. “I’m going to lose you again, L—Axel. And I don’t…” You withdrew your hand, placing both of them back in your lap. “I can’t go through that again.”

If Axel had a heart, it would have broken in that moment. You just looked so small, so scared and so incredibly sad, curled in on yourself like the world was playing its cruelest joke. And in a way, it was—he was there, but he couldn’t be there in the way that you needed. Axel knew that he would always be just out of reach, at least until he could restore his heart, and knowing you’d have to suffer that burden alone shattered him.

“Hey,” he finally said, and you turned to him. Your eyes were red with tears, and your cheeks were rosy, but Axel still couldn’t help but think that he’d never seen anyone so beautiful. “I promise, I’m going to get my heart back, and then we can be together. And then we can get married, and have the life together that we’d always dreamed of.”

You gave him a sad smile and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Axel.”

“I promised you that I’d find you, didn’t I?” he shot you a cheeky grin in return. “I said that we’d see each other again. And I never break a promise, especially not to the woman I love.”

Your eyes locked with his, wide and hopeful. “You still love me?”

Axel couldn’t help but chuckle. “As much as a Nobody without a heart can. Babe, you’re the only reason I held on in the first place. I knew I couldn’t leave you. You’re the only person who’s ever mattered to me. Of course I love you.” He felt a blush creep up onto his face, and he scratched the back of his head, his wild red spikes bouncing with the movement. “Do you still…”

He left his question up in the air, a spike of anxiety coursing through him. Axel didn't have to wait long for a response though. You let out a tiny breath before your hands came to cup his face, pulling him into a kiss. It felt more heated than before, every modicum of your soul desperately wanting to be close to him, to show him just how much you still loved him. All of that hurt just melted away as his lips moved in perfect sync with yours, and as his clever tongue coaxed yours into a gentle caress. 

Axel’s hands came to slide along your back underneath your shirt and he swayed backwards, pulling you on top of him. You let out a tiny moan as one hand wandered south, palming your ass before giving it a hearty squeeze.

You broke the kiss and pulled away, just enough to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. “I missed you so much,” you breathed, pressing fluttering kisses all over his face. “Of course I love you, you big idiot.”

Axel couldn’t help but laugh, and the sound was so contagious that you joined in, burying your face in his neck as he just held you close. It almost felt like how it was before, before everything was torn apart and he was taken from you. Being in his arms…it felt like home.

Axel pressed a kiss to the crown of your head before rolling the two of you over so that he loomed over you, one arm propping him above you and the other sliding up your side, ghosting over your ribcage.

“I have a lot of time to make up for,” he said, that all-too familiar smirk re-emerging on his face, his voice dropping low and causing heat to shoot straight between your legs. “Let me make it up to you.”

You opened your mouth to speak, and Axel chose that moment to drag his tongue along the column of your neck while simultaneously pressing his groin against yours. You let out a whine, clutching at his shoulders, the fabric bunching up under the flex of your fingers.

His bare palm made its way higher up until you felt the heat of his touch on your breast, his thumb tweaking your nipple until it stood at attention. You swallowed hard at the contact and arched your back, seeking out his warmth after having been starved for so long.

“Axel, please,” you all but whimpered.

It wouldn’t have been him if he hadn’t chosen that exact moment to tease you. “Please…what?” He grinned, massaging your breast slowly, still grinding his growing hardness against your core. Your clothes started to feel too restrictive, and his damned coat was still in the way. Instead of playing along with his game, you placed your hands flat against his chest and shoved him back, until he was sitting on his haunches.

You pulled him in for a kiss while dragging the zipper of his black Organization coat all the way down. You were surprised that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath it, but remembered that he always had a tendency to run on the warmer side, and used to opt to go shirtless around the house whenever possible.

Some things never changed. The thought made you smile against his lips.

Axel tugged at the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that that was mine,” he growled playfully before latching his mouth onto the curve of your breast, and then a little lower to circle your nipple with the tip of his tongue. Your fingers immediately wove into his hair and you bit back a sigh, your body already singing his praises with the simplest touches.

Reluctantly, Axel pulled away and stood to take off his boots and his pants, revealing the impressive erection that tented his boxers. You rose as well, stepping towards him until you were almost toe to toe. 

You’d made love to Lea hundreds of times—he’d known every curve of your body, every little thing that made you weak in the knees. But for some reason, Axel felt different. His eyes still held the same burning intensity, but Axel had been through so much. He needed healing, as desperate for it as you were, and you were all too willing to give in to him.

A shyness that you weren’t expecting crept under your skin, heating it from the inside out. You bit your lip before slowly wiggling your panties down your thighs, stepping out of them as they pooled to the floor. As you rose to stand, you heard Axel let out a quiet breath, as if he was seeing you for the first time all over again.

He followed your lead and slid his boxers down, careful not to catch his erection on the elastic waistband, and stood at his full height. He towered over you, same as he always had, but now that you were both fully exposed to one another in the moonlight, you could see that he was just as nervous as you.

You stepped forward, taking the initiative, and placed one hand on the back of his neck so that he could meet you in a kiss. Your other hand lightly gripped his erection, your thumb tenderly running across the tip to where his precome had already started to bead. He inhaled sharply through his nose, his arms coming to wind around your waist. 

You pulled back, but just barely, and whispered against his lips, “Make love to me, Axel.”

He hummed out a chuckle, guiding you back towards the bed. “I always follow orders.”

Axel kissed you while lowering you down against the sheets, your arms looped around his neck to hold him close. You missed the weight of him on top of you, dreamt about it whenever sleep would finally come, never thinking you’d be able to have him again. But there he was, real beneath your fingertips, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along your neck and chest.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said lowly, almost a growl, as he trailed kisses between your breasts and down your stomach. You slid your fingers into his fiery red hair as he guided your legs over his shoulders. He reached your sex and looked up at you, his emerald orbs locking with yours. “I’ve been thinking about this for so fucking long. You have no idea.”

You playfully dug your heel into his back, and his grip on your thighs tightened. “Actually, I might.”

He smirked, and you ran your nails along his scalp, just how he always liked. He responded how he always used to, his eyes sliding shut for a moment while a hum emerged from his chest. When he opened them again, they were full of passion, and he lowered his lips to your dripping cunt.

Axel ran the flat of his tongue against your folds, parting them to get his first taste in what felt like an eternity. He was practically purring as he repeated the action, and a moan escaped your parted lips.

“Mmm,” he lifted his chin to grin at you. “I missed that sound.”

“Don’t stop,” you panted, already so worked up and desperate for more. “Please, babe, I need you.”

Axel turned his head and bit down on the soft skin of your inner thigh, enough to make you yelp as he sucked a hickey into the delicate flesh. “I’m hard pressed to say no to a lady.”

He lowered his mouth to your heat again and you tossed your head back with a sigh. His tongue flicked at your clit and toyed with it for a moment before his lips closed around it, giving a hard suck. He’d always been good at this, taking you apart bit by bit without even using his hands.

Your chest started to heave as his tongue drew designs against your clit, changing the pressure in an unpredictable pattern. You started to squirm under his grip as the pleasure started to pool in the base of your stomach, your hips trying to shift away from him as it began to overwhelm your senses.

Axel’s hands went from your thighs to over your hips, lacing his hands together and keeping you still and spread on the mattress for him. You could feel him smiling against your sex as he coaxed an orgasm from your touch-starved body, your fingers tugging at his hair as he brought you over the edge.

Your orgasm crested and pooled, washing over you in tidal waves, and still, he kept going. His eyes, hungry and determined, bore into yours as he doubled down and dragged you closer. Your hands flew from his hair to his forearms, nails digging into his skin.

“Please, babe, I can’t take it, I—oh my _god—”_

You sobbed out his name as another wave of pleasure hit you, your heels digging into his back as your thighs clamped around his ears. When he was finally satisfied, he lapped up your juices and dragged his mouth away from your sensitive folds, a trail of saliva stringing along the tip of his tongue. 

You pulled him up by his forearm until he was hovered above you and tugged him into a passionate kiss, the taste of your own orgasm on his lips only spurring you on even more. You tried to push him back by his shoulders so that you could return the favour, but he wouldn’t budge. 

As if he was able to read your mind, he quipped, “Not tonight. Tonight I want it to be all about you.”

You couldn’t help the redness that bloomed across your cheeks, and the way he ran his knuckles along your face did nothing to dissuade it either. You looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure devotion.

You reached down instead to his groin and took hold of his girth, your thumb running across the tip. Axel’s eyes closed and he hissed out a breath at the contact, his hips automatically thrusting forward to run the underside along your sensitive clit.

He leaned down to kiss you as you stroked him gently, his cock hard and hot in your palm. You kept your lips locked with his as you guided his tip to gently part your folds, not penetrating just yet. 

Axel’s breathing was already getting ragged, sweat dotting his brow as your slick started to coat his length. “Babe,” he panted. “Please, I need you so bad.”

Never able to refuse him, you hooked your leg around his waist and brought him closer, not that he put up much of a fight. You lined up his cock with your entrance and he sank himself in, inch by blissful inch. He watched your face as he went, the slight wince of pain at the initial stretch not going unnoticed. It had been so long, and the feeling of being inside you again was almost too much to handle.

Your eyes fluttered slightly as he sheathed himself fully, and he rested his forehead against yours for a moment. You both inhaled, a shared breath that calmed your heart amidst all the chaos, and lifted your hips to roll against his to signal that you were ready.

Axel didn't need to be told twice. He slid out halfway and languidly thrust back in, the muscles in his back tensing as he set a slow, deep pace that had your toes curling. The whole bed shifted under the power of this movements, the groaning of the wooden frame intermingling with your gasps and moans.

“I missed you so much,” Axel whispered, almost in reverence, as he pressed gentle kisses along the curve of your neck. His thrusts started getting faster and harder as he lost himself in the rhythm. Your nails clawed at his back, fingers tugging on his hair, spurring him on. “You’re so fucking beautiful—”

He started to fuck you harder, his body flush with yours, moving to grasp your hands and intertwine your fingers above your head. You were completely at his mercy, moving in perfect harmony as the headboard smacked violently against the wall.

“I love you,” you babbled as he filled you again and again, gasping for breath as he pounded into you just right. “I love you, I love you, I love you—”

Words started to melt together as your moans grew in volume, the smacking of skin on skin filling the room. He ground his hips against yours with every deep thrust, and you knew that you were close. Your walls started to clench around his cock, and Axel drew you in for another kiss.

“I want you to say my name,” he panted against your lips. “Say my name when I make you come.”

You let out a whimper as the pleasure started to overwhelm once more, your grip on his hands tightening. His teeth met your neck, marking you with bruises as if to ground him, to keep him present. You felt it starting to wash over you, that perfect fever pitch, that insurmountable high that took over your entire being and had you crying out.

_“Lea—”_

You came, your walls clamping down on his cock like a vice, crying out his name into the night. The sounds you made as he worked you through your orgasm were sinful and absolutely fucking perfect, and he doggedly fucked you through your orgasm. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak as well, grunting out your name as he pressed himself as deep as he could, coming hard inside you in thick ropes.

You remained glued together, bodies shimmering with sweat in the moonlight, nothing but the sounds of your panting and ragged breaths cutting through the silence. Reluctantly, Axel rolled off of you, but immediately pulled you back in so that you were both lying on your sides, facing one another.

Axel studied your face, taking a strand of hair between his fingers, as if he couldn’t believe you were real. You traced the tips of your fingers along his cheek, stopping at the inverted purple tear drops just below his lash line.

He couldn’t read your expression right away, and his movements stilled in worry. “What?”

You smiled at him, a shy one that would have melted his heart if he’d had one. “Your eyes. They’re still the same.”

Axel let out a breathy chuckle and kissed you before settling back against the pillows. “And here I thought maybe you were thinkin’ I was ugly.”

You laughed at that, one that shook your whole body, and scooted a little closer. “Nope. Still the same beautiful man that I promised to marry.”

The two of you stayed up and talked for what felt like hours, until finally, your eyes started to droop. Axel ran his hand along your side, stopping at your hip, rubbing gentle circles against your skin.

“You should get some rest.”

“I don’t want to fall asleep,” you confessed with a sad smile, your thumb grazing his bottom lip. “I don’t want to wake up and not have you here with me.”

Axel felt a wave of sadness radiating from his core, and he could have sworn for a moment that he did have a heart.

“I’ll always be with you,” he promised. “No matter what. I’ll always be here.”

Eventually, in the arms of your love, sleep took you over. When you awoke the next morning, your bed was empty.

You rolled onto your back as sunlight streamed into your room, and you wondered if you really had dreamed up the whole thing. It wasn’t till you wandered into your bathroom and saw the hickeys on your neck and dotting the insides of your thighs that you knew you hadn’t imagined a damned thing.

 _He’ll come back to me,_ you thought. _He never breaks his promises._

__________

Axel groaned, a strange tingling reaching all the way down to his fingers and toes. He blinked slowly, recognizing his surroundings as Ansem’s study back in the castle of Hollow Bastion.

_What happened to me?_

He looked around the room and saw the other Organization members collapsed on the floor, the ones that had all become Nobodies there as well. He turned and saw his reflection in the window and immediately did a double take, his gloved hand coming up to touch where his tear drop markings had been.

They were gone.

He was himself again. 

_Lea._

__________

Months passed, and you hadn’t seen Axel again. Each day felt like torture. The tiniest part of you almost wished that he’d never showed up that night, never let you know that he was still alive so that you could continue to mourn in peace.

But then the greater part of you cherished the time you had with him, the one moment of true happiness you’d felt since he’d been ripped from your life. You could still feel the heat of his kisses on your skin, the way he’d taken you like you were his lifeline. You wouldn’t want to give up that memory for anything in the world.

You were in the middle of washing dishes when you heard a knock at your front door. It was the early evening, and the sun was starting to set. Days stretched out longer as summer approached, the cold shrinking away as flowers started to bloom again in Hollow Bastion.

You tried your hands on a towel and went to see who it was. The knocking was incessant, and you couldn’t help but mutter in annoyance, “Okay, calm down, I’m coming.”

But as soon as you opened the door, the irritation on your face slid away.

Tears sprung to your eyes and you leapt in his arms without a second thought. “Oh my god,” you sobbed. “Axel, you’re back—”

He pulled away from you, arms still around your waist, and gave you a smile. A genuine, beautiful smile that lit up his whole face.

“Not Axel,” he replied, his voice shaking. “Lea.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you noticed that the markings under his eyes had disappeared. You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him, moving to loop your arms around his neck as he dipped you low in your doorway.

You pulled away and peppered kisses all over his face, kissing away tears that he hadn’t realized were falling until he felt the wetness of your lips.

“You’re back,” you breathed as he stood you upright, tears sliding down your cheeks as well.

He reached up to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb. “Hey,” he said softly. “Remember what I said? I always keep my promises. And I promised that I would always be with you.”

You couldn’t help the disbelief in your laughter as you held him close, gripping onto him as if he would fade away at any moment. “I love you so much, Lea.”

“I love you too,” he promised. “I’m home.”

You kissed him again, feeling his steady heartbeat as your hand slid against his chest. You pulled away, a tiny grin on your face. “Can we get married now?”

Lea laughed, touching his forehead to yours. Nuzzling your nose, he replied, “Yeah. Let’s get married.”


End file.
